


Dreaming of us

by MirkerLurker



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkerLurker/pseuds/MirkerLurker
Summary: Adam doesn't understand what's happening. First he hates the guy and now he's dreaming about him! Could his day get any weirder!*Or Adam has a dream about Reeve and runs into him in the woods*(Set sometime after season 2 episode 7)
Relationships: Adam & Reeve (The Hollow), Adam/Reeve (The Hollow)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Dreaming of us

*Reeve walks up to Adam and pushes him against the wall of the boat. "I'm done pretending that this sexual tension doesn't exist. I know you feel it and I do too!" Reeve places his hand on Adam's face. He presses his body up against the Hispanic boys. Reeve's face moves closer and so does Adam's until they are only an inch apart. Adam can feel Reeve's breath on his lips. 

The gap is finally closed when one of them finally gets the courage to continue. It's a passionate and lustful kiss. Reeve bites Adam's bottom lip, causing him to moan. Reeve takes this as an invitation and puts his tongue in the other's mouth. Both guys fight for dominance but in the end, Reeve wins. Adam is surprisingly not upset about it and instead decided to keep focusing on the kiss.

Reeve breaks apart from the kiss. A small whine escapes Adam's lips before he could stop it. Reeve just laughs and goes down to Adam's neck. His breath makes Adam shudder. He licks and nips at his new lovers neck. Adam moans and his knees give out underneath him. Reeve grabs on to his waist to sturdy him. Reeve smirks and says "I didn't know you wanted me that bad. You should have just aske--"*

Adam jolts awake which causes Mira, Kai and Vanessa to all look at him funny. Adam is furiously blushing after he recalls what happened in his dream. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever or something?" Mira asked, concerned. "NO, I'm okAy!" Adam replies with his voice cracking every other word. He quickly puts his hands over his mouth to save himself from any embarrassment. That causes everyone to look at him even weirder. "I'm going on a walk to clear my head!" Adam says as he quickly gets up and starts walking towards the forest. "If you see Reeve, tell him that lunch is almost ready!" Vanessa shouts before Adam is out of sight.

*a couple of minutes later*

'What is happening to me?! First I hate the guy and now he's in my dreams! I guess we made up but this is still weird.' Adam thinks. By now the blush is gone. "Not only that but we were making out!" Adam accidentally says out loud.

"Who were you making out with?" Reeve questions, appearing randomly from the woods. Adam yelps, his blush returning. He quickly covers his face. 

"Um... you alright?" Asks Reeve, confused. He grabs Adam's hand and peels it away from his face. Adam peeks at him nervously. 

"U-uh nothing!" Adam replies as the butterflies grow quickly in his stomach.

"Now I'm really curious!" Reeve says. Adam looks down at their hands holding.

Reeve follows his eyes and also sees. "Oh, sorry about that." Reeve quickly lets go of the other boys hand. A small frown reaches Adam's face but quickly disappears. 

"It was j-just a d-d-dream." Adam stutters. 

"Who was it then!" Reeve asks curiously.

"I don't have to tell you!" Adam quickly says and he starts speed walking away.

Reeve catches up to him, grabs his wrist and quickly spins him around. "Ey. I thought we were-"

Adam trips on a rock and lands  
on the floor with Reeve below him. "Friends." Reeve whispers, noticing how close he was to the other boy. 

Reeve flips them both over, Adam now below him. He grabs Adam's wrists and pins them to the ground. "Now you have to tell me!" Even with his super strength, Adam feels weak with Reeve on top of him like this.

"I-I can't!" Adam says as he turns his face to the side.

"That must mean its someone we know! It can't be Vanessa or Mira because you're gay. Is it- no way!" Adam looks anxiously at Reeve.

"It's Kai isn't it?" Reeve frowns as he's saying it. 

"It's not him." Adam whispers as his blush comes back full force. 

"Then who else? Weirdy? Ew." "Not him! Never!" "Well there's no other guy besides" Reeve looks at Adam "me?"

Reeve releases one of Adam's wrists and points at himself. Adam doesn't respond, which confirms Reeve's suspicion. 

Adam quickly tries to escape but Reeve uses his free arm to grab the other's shirt. He pulls Adam up. Adam is frozen. Reeve leans in closer and takes Adam's lips with his own. 

It takes a second but Adam reciprocates the kiss. Adam grabs ahold of Reeve's waist and pulls him closer. They both fight over dominance but, surprisingly, Adam wins. The kiss lasts a few seconds longer before they break apart for air. By now they are both sitting up, Reeve on Adam's lap. Adam rests his forehead on the other boy's chest. He's panting and so is Reeve.

"Didn't expect that." Adam says in between breaths.

"I didn't know you wanted me that bad. You should have just asked." Reeve states.

"Woah, total deja vu!" Adam says. 

"What?" Reeve asks.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Alright man."

"I think I could live like this." Adam sighs, staring at his new lovers face.

"Oh! Lunch is probably ready by now!" Adam says as he starts to get up.

"Race you there!" Reeve says and then bolts it through the woods.

"Oh you're on!" Adam shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! It's my first work and I don't know how I feel about it. If you like it enough I'll post a second chapter about them being secretive about their relationship or something.
> 
> I don't write fanfiction but I just had to because this ship has like no works!!


End file.
